


Seeing Doubles

by Dark_Angel_Kaos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Tyki Mikk & Lavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_Kaos/pseuds/Dark_Angel_Kaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi is stressed out from work and Tyki comes over to help relieve some of the tension, but is it really Tyki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Seeing Doubles

Title: Seeing Doubles

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Neah x Lavi, Tyki x Lavi, Tyki and Neah x Lavi.

Rating: M

Warnings: AU, OOCness (cause I don't know how Neah acts…), SMUT, man x man, yaoi, ménage trios, language, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd (if that's a word…)

Genre: general, adult

Disclaimer: man…I still don't own!

Summery: Lavi is stressed out from work and Tyki comes over to help relieve some of the tension, but is it really Tyki?

A/N: I was reading a Tyki x Lavi fanfic and marveling at Tyki's apparent perviness in that fic, when this idea hit me like wham! It was so sudden that I had to write it right away before I forgot it! I'm an impulse kind of person so ah~ I hope you enjoy this little perverse piece of work. P.s. I wrote it the day before I posted this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lavi groaned as he kicked off his leather shoes and took off his black socks. He shed himself of the crisp black suit he wore and plopped down in his couch, wearing only his white marina and lime green underpants.

"Ah! Why did I agree to take over Allen's set of jobs!" he groaned from his place on his couch. His hands felt numb and rubbed them together to try and get some feeling back into them. "Damn it and he's on honeymoon for the next two weeks!"

At the Technological firm where he worked, he was one of the head graphic designers, but since Allen – the head programmer – got married to Kanda – another graphic designer – last week and was currently on honeymoon he offered to take over his daily works until he got back. And he wished he never did. He thought it would have been easy since a programmer's job was just putting pieces of data together to make a program but he never knew it would be so _hard_.

"Damn if I see another computer again I'll freak!"

There was a knock on the door and the redhead groaned. "Tyki if it's you come in!" he yelled from the living room. "I'm too tired to move."

He heard the door creak open. It took a while before the person made their way to the living room and when he did Lavi smiled.

"Hey Tyki," he said with a grin. There was a glint of mischief in his emerald eyes when they roamed over the man standing at the entryway. "Come here."

The man gave a small smirk slash smile as his golden eyes devoured the image of the half naked redhead. He walked forward without a thought and enveloped the redhead in his arms. Then just as if was a form of impulse he kissed him fully on the lips.

Lavi moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, allowing his mouth to be explored and plundered by the eager tongue of his lover. It felt different somehow, the way Tyki kissed him, but he didn't let his mind linger on that. Right now he needed Tyki and he couldn't wait.

"Tyki…" he panted once his lips were released.

His creamy pale hands reached up into spiky raven hair and buried them self in it. He ran his hands through the soft black spikes, caressing the area which was supposed to be his lover's sensitive spot. When he got no reaction it puzzled him, but only briefly as it quickly flew out his mind when he felt eager lips sucking on his neck.

"Ah right there," Lavi gave a low moan as his lover attacked his neck. Kissing and sucking, with a few nips and bites here and there.

His manhood throbbed in his boxers, begging to be touched. Soon enough it got his wish, as a firm hand gripped and pumped it at a maddening pace. Lavi gave a loud moan at the intense pleasure that thrummed throughout his body. It was enough to drive him wild but he wanted more, he wanted Tyki to relieve all the stress in him that had piled up over the few days.

Lavi quickly slip out of his marina revealing his heaving chest. His lover wasted no time licking and lapping at the exposed upper body. Fervent lips latched on to a perky pink nipple and sucked hard on it, earning a sweet mewl from Lavi's kiss swollen lips. He smirked and moved over to its twin giving it the same treatment. While he sucked hard on the redden nub he pumped Lavi in time with his licks.

"…please…I need you," Lavi's pants were like music to his lover's ears.

"What ever you say," his silken husky tone sent shivers down Lavi's spine. It made his already hard cock harder with need. He made quick work of Lavi's boxers and settled himself between his legs.

Lavi in his lust filled haze barely recognized that the rasping smooth voice was completely different than the one he usually heard. When Tyki's voice was thick with lust and heavy with need it could make him come then and there when he spoke.

"Hhn…ngh…" Lavi gave a low purr when he felt a finger slicked with lube probe his entrance. He hissed when the finger slid its way in and then out, only to repeat the process. "…aah…more…"

He was rewarded with another finger. The two used a scissoring motion to stretch the small entrance and soon a third joined them. They plunged in and out the tight space, relishing the warmth of the soft passage.

"Unh…aaaah," Lavi gave a loud moan as the fingers brushed again the little bundle of nerves than made him go wild. "…there…again…" he panted.

His lover wasn't one to disappoint. He pushed his finger deeper into his body teasing that little bundle of nerves until Lavi was seeing starts. It was pure bliss and damn it would be even more if he could feel his lover's rock hard length pounding into his body and rendering it into a pile of boneless mush.

"…God Tyki…I _need_ you…!" Lavi moaned out loud. " _Fuck_ … _me_!"

The sound of a zipper sliding down made Lavi's body shiver in anticipation. He looked down with glazed half lidded eyes to see his lover topless and the sight made him purr deeply in his throat. His emerald eyes locked on the hard shaft that was slowly being coated with lube. He couldn't wait to impale himself on the stiff organ.

"Brace yourself hun. I'm gonna fuck you raw," the tone of words tried to register itself in Lavi's muddled mind but he disregard it. His lover leaned forward to force himself in the tight passage.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise."

Lavi tried to focus on the new voice that he heard. It was so sexy that it mad him eager for Tyki's cock. _'Eh?'_ He sat up when he realized that he wasn't being penetrated. His lust glazed emerald depths locked on the man between his legs and then the man who just came in.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed when he saw that Tyki was between his legs and standing at the entrance to the living room at the same fucking time! "What's going on?"

The Tyki at the entryway chuckled. "It seems to me that you were about to get fucked by my twin brother," he replied. His gold eyes glared at his twin who had yet to remove himself from between his lover's legs. "Neah, explain yourself."

Neah chuckled; the sound was similar to Tyki's yet different at the same time. "I couldn't resist," he got up and tucked his member back in his pants. "Actually I came to see you because I heard you practically lived here, but cutie over there thought I was you so I didn't correct him." He grinned in a way that made him look exactly like Tyki. "We were one person originally, so it technically I didn't lie."

"What! You're not Tyki!" Lavi grabbed up the nearest cushion to cover himself with. "What the hell Tyki! You have a brother, a _twin_ brother and you didn't tell me?"

Tyki shrugged. "It slipped my mind."

Lavi glared at him. "It slipped your mind! It fucking slipped your mind?" he yelled. _'I can't believe I almost slept with Tyki's twin!'_

"So," Neah began oblivious of the growing tension from Lavi. He looked down at the bulge that was obvious from his pants. "I'm still really hard, how about I continue where I left off?"

Lavi looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Oh no fucking way! I'm not letting you touch me!" he backed up into the couch. "As a matter of fact, Tyki get the hell out and take your rapist of a brother with you!"

Tyki smirked at what Lavi said. There was no way he was leaving until he got what he came there for and that was to fuck a nice redhead's ass. His brother may not want to leave and that could pose as a problem…or could it?

"Neah, ménage trois?" his smirk widened when he saw the glint in his brother's eyes.

"Oh hell yes," Neah replied with a similar smirk.

Lavi saw the look the twins gave him and gulped. It will not end well if he didn't escape soon. With his getaway in mind he flipped over the couch in an attempt to run, only to have his leg grabbed by Neah.

"Tyki this isn't funny!" he protested as he tried to wiggle out of Neah's grasp. "You can't seriously think I'm gonna do a threesome with your brother!"

"Ah wouldn't it be nice?" Neah asked with a smirk. "You were enjoying what I did to you earlier."

"Because I thought you were Tyki!" Lavi retorted.

Tyki suddenly appeared before him. He had shed himself of his shirt and had his slightly loose black pants opened. "Come on Lavi, let's change the pace a bit," he purred against his lips.

Lavi soon found himself between the twins with no escape route. If he was the kinky type of person he might had considered the threesome but he wasn't! Or so he kept telling himself.

"Lavi, why so tense?" Tyki whispered against his lips. "Relax, we'll make you feel pleasure you've never felt before."

Lavi continued to pout but Tyki kissed his pouting lips. He jerked in surprised and was about to push Tyki away but Neah held on to his hands.

"Nuh uh uh," Neah purred. "Just relax and let your body feel." He kept a firm grasp on Lavi's hands while he trailed his lips over his exposed torso. "Tyki and I will make you high on pleasure."

He kissed down to Lavi's navel and dipped his tongue in and out. Lavi moaned in Tyki's mouth at the treatment. Neah's tongue traveled down to his twitching member and he smirked before he licked from the base to the tip. He continued with slow steady licks that drove Lavi wild with need, then abruptly took all that he could in his mouth. Lavi's mouth opened in a silent scream and Tyki used it as an opportunity to slip him tongue in his warm cavern.

Neah released Lavi's hands when he stopped resisting and brought them up to his swollen nipples. He pulled and twisted the nubs in his arms, earning another muffled moan from Lavi. Tyki released Lavi's lips and kissed along his neck and jaw before he settled at a point and sucked.

"Aaah…no…" Lavi's mouth was still protesting but his body had long given in to the pleasure that was planning on driving his body wild.

"Still resisting eh?" Tyki chuckled. "Let's change that."

Neah suddenly stopped sucking Lavi's cock and yanked him down to the ground with him. "Ne Lavi, pleasure Tyki too."

Tyki's cock was suddenly thrust into Lavi's face. There was nothing else Lavi could do other than suck on it and he did. He kissed the tip and then started with slow deliberate licks from the base to the tip. It was hard in his grasp and the slight twitch it made ever so often had Lavi enthusiastic about taking it deep in his throat. He was so busy sucking Tyki off that he didn't notice that Neah was getting ready to enter him.

And Neah did, in one deep plunge. Lavi's back arched and he gave a low moan as Neah entered him. It was a precise thrust that aimed straight for his prostate. Neah continued at that pace, fucking Lavi hard and rough and Lavi in turn tighten his mouth around Tyki's cock.

Tyki groaned as he thrust into Lavi's mouth and Lavi let him. He relaxed the back of his throat so that he could take him even deeper. The salty taste of precum assaulted his tastes buds but he eagerly gulped it down, just as how his ass eagerly hugged Neah's cock. It was pure bliss; the twins were driving him fucking crazy with pleasure.

Neah grabbed Lavi's hips and pulled him back on his cock just as he forced him self forward. He hit the spot that had Lavi seeing stars over and over until Lavi was sure he would burst. The pleasure was too much and Lavi felt it even more when Neah gripped his neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Lavi wanted to moan out load but his mouth was currently occupied, sucking his lover off. He didn't dally on that though, if anything he sucked and nipped greedily on the organ in his mouth. His experienced mouth kept at a pace that would make any man come with just a few licks. But this was Tyki and it would take more than that to make him come. He brought his head down on Tyki shaft, giving him a mind-blowing deep throat and repeated it. Tyki groaned in reply and thrust his hips up.

' _God, this is so good,'_ Lavi thought as he felt the familiar pooling his abdomen. He was so close to coming and he could tell that the brothers were too, by the frantic pace they were on. The pleasure he felt was so high that it was almost overwhelming.

Neah's motions became more and more erratic as he got closer to his climax. Tyki's too as he thrust harder into Lavi's waiting mouth. Another well aimed thrust to Lavi's prostate had him spiraling over the edge and he released his seeds in Neah's hands. Lavi had never experienced a mind blowing orgasm as the one he just felt, and it made him weak as he rode out the pure bliss.

At Lavi's release the brothers too were driven over the edge. Neah moaned buried himself deep in Lavi's ass while Tyki gripped Lavi's hair; bring his head down on his cock.

Lavi's waiting mouth and ass greedily drank up the semen that was released until barely a drop remained. Neah then pulled out of Lavi and Tyki lifted Lavi's head of his half hard cock. Lavi braced himself against the couch as he tried to catch his breath. The sex was fucking good and amazing, and it took a while before he could function again.

"Say wasn't that up to your taste?" Neah grinned as he brought his come coated hand to his lip. He licked the salty cream looking essence from his palm and Lavi almost moaned as he watched him lick his hands clean. "You satisfied?"

Lavi wanted to nod but Tyki interrupted him.

"You can't be satisfied from that alone Lavi," he added with a smirk. "We barely are."

Lavi gulped as he tried to get up but he was still too weak. Surely they weren't thinking of going for another round? He could only feel a sense of dread when he looked at the twin smirk they gave him. If it wasn't for the colour pants that both wore Lavi wouldn't be able to tell who was who.

"What are…you two…taking about?" he tried to get up both twins grabbed an arm each.

"It's my turn to fuck that tight ass of yours," Tyki began with a smirk.

"While I fuck that little mouth of yours," Neah finished wearing a similar smirk.

Lavi tried to break out of their grasps but to no avail. _'Shit, this is gonna be a long night,'_ he groaned as the twins dragged him towards the bedroom where he was once again thoroughly fucked, this time until morning.

…~…~…~…~…~…~...~

 **The End**

A/N: and the end~ ah I really hoped you all liked this, though it was a quick plot that attacked me on the spot! Ah now I'm off to write mor–…I mean finish my other stories! Hehehe Lataz! **Waves**! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think~! ^.~

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
